Reunite
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Please note this has a slightly different timeline than the show. I don't have a summary ready yet, except that people who care about each other are reunited. Will most likely mainly deal with the Original Family.


_**The timeline is slightly different than the show. In my story Katherine was forced to take the cure right before Ester and Mikael came into play to 'kill' their children. _

"No no no!" I groan as I attempt to force the doors open again., "I am _soo_ late!" I cry. "No." I groan again.

"Late for what Love?"

"Oh, shut it Blondie" Klaus and Damon responded almost simultaneously. I roll my eyes, I was always annoyed by Damon, but I tried to ignore it for Elena. She didn't seem to realize how cruel he was to me, or the fact that the way he treated me affected me deeply. She knew how he used me when I was human but didn't see how it connected to how Katherine had invaded her life. She hated her and wouldn't consider forgiving her, but Damon actually abused me and she looked the other way for him. She treated him like he'd done nothing wrong in hurting me.

Calmly I did my best to ignore him and turned slightly towards Klaus, "I was supposed to meet up with my team. I'm on the Whitmore College performance team. We finally got the two required teachers for our team about one month ago and we were working on a couple of videos to enter into a music video competition. Today we were meeting up to see the finished product, after Cece finished editing them and deemed them by her standards 'perfect'." I explain, glad someone was willing to listen to me.

"What is a performance team anyways?" Rebekah asked, she almost seemed interested.

"The name is really self explanatory, it's a team that goes around to competitions performing."

Suddenly the huge flat screen lit up with bright colored electricity and my phone buzzed in my pocket.

"Wait, how are you getting cell reception?" Elena begins, "I can't even get one bar! How come you didn't tell us you had cell service? We could've called a witch an hour ago to do a spell!" she got angrier as she spoke and stalked right up to me and outstretched her palm. She looked expectantly at me, "Well? Hand it over!"

"I didn't have service before and I haven't checked my phone since!" I say as I pull it out to check what it was.

Before I could check what the text was she yanked it away from me.

"Who the heck is CD?"

"What?" I ask and go to pull it back and barely got to see the text before she yanked it right back.

The text read: _Where are you Care? NVM, found you. I'm going to transmit the videos so you see them. I can't transport you here yet, that'd be so cool though. ~CD_

"CD is one of my friends on the performance team." Everyone else except Klaus, Elijah, and Stefen seemed to forget about the electricity surrounding the TV.

Deciding to attempt to let it go, and forget Elena's behavior I move to sit on the couch in front of the TV. I sit cross legged and reach for the player remote. Klaus and Stefen come to sit next to me, "What on Earth are you doing Caroline?" Stefen asks while Klaus just sit back next to me and drapes his arm across the couch behind me comfortably.

"Ugh! Your phone isn't working Care! What did you do to it?" Elena almost growls at me in anger.

"I didn't do anything to the phone Elena. And I'm putting the videos on., my friend Cece is transmitting them."

Out of the corner of my eye I see Klaus look at me confused, but he didn't question me. I focused my attention back to the TV and clicked play on the remote.

Suddenly the screen lit up and Problem by TPT began to play. (The song is Problem the Monster remix by Becky G)

"TPT? I love them!" Rebekah squeals and shoves herself on the couch between Stefan and me and I click pause because I am confused.

"Since when? You hate one of them?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Kat? You hate her!"

"What?"

"Do you know what TPT means? TPT stands for The Petrova Twins." She looks so confused so I click play again to show her.

Yeah yeah  
TPT (it really says Becky G, but I'm pretending it says this so that it goes along with the name), the monster remix

_Sel appears on the screen with name, (during the first 4 'I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster')_

_then Kat does after moment too. (During the 2nd set of 4 'I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster)_

_(Both in jumping poses.)_

_(Kat does all the 'singing' and Sel does all the rapping.)_

_I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster_

I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

_(Kat starts her part.)__  
I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me  
_

_(Then Sel begins to rap.)__  
Yo, I run this, I smash it  
Like my bass real hard, boom-bastic  
Speed race baby, I'm a lot faster  
Cause trouble, never listen to my master  
New Benz all black from Malaysia  
Can't drive, but my mama don't care yup  
To the top, I'ma take it to the ceiling  
I'm on the moon but I feel the sun beaming  
I'm so dope like ooh la la  
So so fly like a helicopter  
Sup to the hood and the homies on the block  
Doin' it big, ya you know, what's up_

Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
So crazy, gotta put 'em in an asylum  
Some come and try to say I'm a problem  
Ha, solve it

I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster  
I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me

Yo, yo, yo  
I ran this, I rock this  
I can see the future, no optics  
Mo' androids, robotics  
Beam up hot chicks like I'm Spock,  
Baby chillin' in my cockpit  
My spaceship got exotic  
Women trippin' 'cause my whip hypnotic  
They be talkin' like ooh la la  
Let's go ball way past them stars  
We don't give a.. let's go to Mars  
Ay, I'm just tryna get it poppin'  
I wanna be the first dude to love a Martian  
Nnnnnn..  
She love her mayne 'cause it's swag that I'm droppin'  
I kill the game 'til it's chillin' in a coffin  
When I start, it ain't no stoppin'

Yo, yo  
Yo, yo  
(Yo, yo)  
(Yo, yo)  
Hey (hey)  
(Don't be actin' like)  
Don't be actin' like  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know  
Like you didn't know

I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me

I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love  
And I don't have to try, I just do what I does  
Don't have to tell me, I already know  
They all want me

I'm a monster, I'm a m-monster

_At some point during the song the rest of us on the team were dancing and doing lots of difficult gymnastics._

As we watched the video I noticed Elijah's jaw open slightly, and I realized he had thought she was dead. I mean, she'd tried to call him repeatedly but eventually stopped trying as he never answered her calls. It hurt her, she was constantly upset that he didn't answer, but eventually decided to not think about it though she was still wounded.

Not only that but Kol had his mouth gaping too, but I don't know what for. Suddenly he flashed in front of me, "How do you know her?"

"Who?"

"Selena. How do you know her?" he repeated before turning to Elijah and Klaus. "Is she like the doppelganger or something? Why didn't you tell me about her?"

I was getting increasingly confused, but everybody else looked like they were too.

"I don't know, I haven't heard of anything-" Elijah started but cut himself off still staring at the picture left on the screen after the video of the majority of the performance team. But you could tell he was looking directly at Kat.

"Okay, I still don't have service, but you got a text and a dumb video. What are you doing that different than I am?" Elena griped, obviously very annoyed.

"I-" I tried to get a word in to explain that it wasn't me doing anything but a portal opened all of the sudden in front of the ornate doors I'd been pushing on earlier.

"What the?" I heard a from some of them.

"A portal? Did somebody get into contact with a witch or something?" Klaus asked.

"Oh thank goodness!" I cry, "Let's go." Immediately I start towards the portal but am stopped by Klaus grabbing my arm.

"Hold on there Love. We don't know if it's safe."

"Oh of course it's safe!" I say exasperated, "Seriously let's go!" gently I pull on his arm that's holding mine and he falters. Klaus looks at me closely, and he looks like he wants to trust me on this.

"Alright Love, I trust you. Let's go." he relents and brings my hand to rest in the crook of his arm instead grasping the other arm to hold me in place. Then we walked towards it with everyone following behind us. And in a moment we were in a different place, it looked more like a palace than Klaus's mansion did and I gasped upon seeing it.

**Author's note: I hope you like what I've written so far, please review for me and let me know what you think! Also, I do not own any of the characters from TVD or PLL or the song by Becky G (Problem, the Monster Remix). Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
